Revelations at the end
by TechNomaNcer28
Summary: Takes place when the group stays at Chesedonia before the final battle.What happens when you're having mood swings,need a foot rub and 'he' comes along to help?One shot.Mainly GuyNatalia,slight LukeTear


Revelations at the end

ND 2018, Sylphday of the month Undine Redecan was a rather pleasant day, despite the high tension among the people in the Qlipoth. At least anyone used to Chesedonia's usual baking sun and the Qlipoth's gloominess would make the most of this sort of day. Children were running around in high spirits, men were drinking outside the bar enjoying the weather and almost every women were haggling and buying accessories. Among them was a shapely brunette who was arguing with a red haired young boy.

"Luke, it's not worth it alright?" she was saying.

"Tear come on, I know you like it" the guy named Luke was heard saying.

"It's just a doll" she told him, rolling her eyes, "I'm going". With that she stalked off towards the much more peaceful docks.

He grumbled slightly but as he turned, his eyes caught something in the shop window and he almost sprinted through the crowd to reach it before it was out of their reach again.

A ruby eyed man shook his head at their direction with an amused smile, "Young love".

"What was that Colonel?" a dark haired little girl in pink, not more than thirteen came up to him with a blond swordsman tagging along.

"Yeah Jade", the blond one started, "You talking about love is something to watch, really".

"Must you make me sound inhumane, Guy?" he asked in mock hurt.

"Any of you saw Natalia?" Guy asked the two. Of course Jade, like all other times had an answer, "The last time I met her was when she was headed for the inn".

Guy thanked him and went off to find Natalia, the princess of Kimlasca-Lanvaldear. Even a few months back he would have been nothing more than a mere servant to the princess but after the discovery of his long abandoned title of 'Count Gaillardia Galan', Natalia had almost seemed ashamed of her horrible treatment and apologized. Not that she needed to. Really, Guy had never minded the woman so much. Maybe at times she could easily be the most intolerable female anyone could ever lay their eyes upon, but mostly she was sweet. She loved her people and would go to any length just for the sake of their happiness even if her own was at stake. It was something Guy couldn't help but love about her.

Now that he had reached her door, he hesitated slightly about disturbing the princess. After all, it wasn't like her to stay stuck in a room on a day like this. She loved the outside; he could still remember how she had blackmailed Luke into allowing her to come on this adventure. He raised a hand to knock on her door, hoping not to wake her from a nap if that's what she was busy about.

The only exception to the merry people outside was a petite golden haired girl who was watching the city at its hustle and bustle from a window. Natalia sighed in frustration for not being able to join everyone else in the group; it made her feel like a rheumatic patient. _Darn heels_ she thought. She had no idea how Tear, a soldier managed to be so much more comfortable about them than herself. Walking around Auldrant's ten Sephiroths, lowering the Outer Lands, fighting the Six God-Generals; in short, taking a tour of the world on high heeled foot was too much for Natalia. She had discarded her pumps almost at the first chance she saw and was now sitting on the edge of her bed. She began undoing her stockings when she heard a short rap on her door.

"Come in", she ordered and was quite surprised to find that it was Guy who opened the door. "What are you doing here Guy?".

"Uh- I just didn't find you anywhere outside with the others so I thought of checking up on you", he told her, "Just seeing if everything's alright".

"Of course everything's alright", she said and there was a silence. He scratched the back of his neck, clearly uncomfortable. _He is so cute, indeed that's an understatement._ Where had that come from? Oh yeah, she had an answer for that one.

Ever since he had welcomed her with open arms at the Inista Marsh when she had been on the verge of being rejected by her own father for being discovered as the 'Fake Princess', things had changed between the two of them. If she didn't know better, he might as well have had something more-than-friendly for her. But there it was- she had treated Guy, Luke's best friend and servant like scum even as a child until Luke's being a replica was discovered.

She wondered how this was happening. She was betrothed to Asch, she loved him right? And…she _cared_ about Guy. No that wasn't it. It was clear as crystal; she would find herself often hanging around Guy, taking him along as an escort and even blushing at his compliments. No matter how hard she tried to escape her own light headed emotions, she would find some consolation, a sense of security around him that was even inexplicable to her.

"Well" he started, "we'll be going to Astor's palace within an hour for lunch. So I just thought you should know". He was about to leave when Natalia muttered a swear word(yes, the F-word. I'll rate this story 'T' so….).

"N-Natalia!" he stared back at her wide-eyed who only glared back at him.

"What?" she asked, "I'm of age, and I can use a few choice words now and then".

"Is something bothering you?" he asked approaching her cautiously.

_Yes, you and a lot of other things,_ she thought as he kept his distance from the bed and then, "I'm tired, my feet's killing me, today's the last day we all have together and I'm worried about Asch AND I'm hungry AND you're scared of me and- and-argh!" she ranted on in one breath and finally stopped, huffing slightly from the lack of air.

Guy's eyes were wide as gald as he stared at the fuming princess, "So you're tired?", he started hesitantly and cringed when she glared daggers at him, "we can have someone carry you".

It was her turn to be surprised, "Really Guy? You would do that?".

"I-I didn't say it would be me", he protested and Natalia slumped against her pillows. Her face suddenly lit up with a mischievous smile.

"Guy" she crooned, "Come here and give me a foot rub. Now" she ordered.

"What?" he gulped, "I'd rather not" he then added softly

Natalia shook her head with a frown, "You need to get over your phobia or you'll never be able to marry a woman" she changed her tone again, "Come closer Guy, you can't obey my command from there". When he didn't say anything she tried the last resort, "Guy, please" it wasn't a command this time and he had no choice but to listen.

His heart was bubbling with the prospect at her request of feeling the creamy skin of those slender legs he hadn't noticed until now as he got a closer look. But he was well aware of what would happen if he wouldn't be able to control his own damned feelings. Her heart belonged to another and he didn't want to be the one to step over his bounds, didn't want to be the reason to end up hurting her in any way now that death loomed over them all.

Natalia continued to look at him. He seemed to be struggling with something inside him. She suddenly felt ashamed at her own flirty approach. He was afraid of her and she had known it. When his azure gaze locked with her emerald ones, she could only say two words before the tears took over her, "I'm sorry", with that she drew her knees to her chest and rested her head on them.

"Princess!", Guy hurried over to her side and bit his lip wondering why she had apologized and cursing himself for doing what he hadn't wanted to do, hurt her.

She looked up at him fiercely, "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that? You were fine addressing me by my name before some time".

He sighed, "Natalia, what have I done?". He waited for her to shout for him to get out and leave her alone anytime now but wasn't at all prepared for her next words.

"Why are you scared of me?" she looked up with tortured eyes, "Am I not presentable enough. Is it anything to do with my not being beautiful, because I know your gynophobia is not that severe anymore? You carried that maid in Grand Chokmah, remember?".

He sat down facing her and answered slowly choosing his words carefully, "Natalia, you're right. It isn't about my gynophobia but trust me, it's never been anything about your looks. In fact, I think you're probably one of the most beautiful women I've ever met", he blurted out before he could stop himself.

"Really?" Natalia's eyes were now wide with surprise and then her expression changed as she smiled cheekily once again, this time raising her leg slightly to wiggle her toes, "You still haven't given me the massage I asked for".

He gulped and pulled his gloves from his hands with slight guilty anticipation. She hadn't been ready for the feel of his calloused hands and gasped slightly when he started his massage. She closed her eyes enjoying this and laid her head on the pillows. Suddenly her eyes shot open as Guy accidentally touched the sole of her foot and she withdrew it. He looked at her questioningly and then comprehension dawned on his features. His eyes now sparkling devilishly, he held her foot firmly and began tickling it.

"Coochie coochie" he started imitating Anise and Jade from Kaitzur port as she squirmed and laughed until she was crying with laughter. He relaxed and she attacked his waist which she knew was very (and I mean very) ticklish, from Kaitzur port again. The two continued to wrestle for a minute when Natalia bumped her head against his and they realized with surprise just how close they were.

She was almost lying on top of him with their faces apart by hair's breadth and she noticed what a vibrant shade of blue his eyes were. His intense gaze was fixed upon her as she felt his thumb trailing across her lower lip, his fingers caressing her cheek. She closed her eyes, her heart pounding so hard she was sure he could hear it. She sighed contentedly and he seemed to be jolted out of a trance. The area where his fingers had touched was now burning up.

"Princess", he said looking anywhere but her, "I-I'm truly-", he was interrupted when Natalia possessed by some devil started kissing his jaw line.

"W-what are you doing?", he asked trying to push her away half heartedly.

"You can see that for yourself", she said sweetly batting her eyelashes and then suddenly sat up. Silence engulfed them as she fidgeted around with her frilly collar.

"Guy", she started softly, "If something happens tomorrow, I just want you to-"

Guy heaved himself to a sitting position and cupped her face in his hands, much to Natalia's surprise. "If worse comes to worst, I'll protect you no matter what".

She looked up at him and closed her eyes in time to feel his lips on hers. She was thrown into a world of sweet passion as she twined her hands in his blond messy hair. She had been restricted as a princess from meeting any kind of boys hence she had never had much of kissing except once or twice with Luke which had never ended up to her expectations. His hands explored every inch of her as though he had never been infected with gynophobia and couldn't stop when she arched her body against his making him lose any self-control he possessed.

After two minutes of very heated kissing when sense began returning to him, Guy shuddered slightly as his phobia kicked in. Natalia shrunk, disappointed but still dazed.

Guy looked at her, "Natalia, i'm so-"

"It's okay. I understand" she told him and he gently pushed away her golden bangs with slightly shivering hands, "We'll make out of this mess. I promise" and he gave a quick peck beside her mouth making her smile. She leaned into him for an embrace.

"Stay with me", she said simply and he nodded kissing the crown of her head, trying not to think about the next day, the day when his new-found happiness might be wrenched out of his reach.

Anise had been trying to find some way of seeing what was going on inside for almost the past fifteen minutes with no results. She sighed in frustration and nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard a voice behind her.

"Now now Anise", it was the Colonel, "A proper lady does not pry, especially when it concerns older people who are better left alone".

She turned around putting on her cutest smile possible, "Colonel-" but was being dragged away by Jade who didn't release her until they were at the reception.

"It's not good to try and eavesdrop-"

"That's not what I was doing", she protested even before he had finished.

He sighed dramatically, "Someday you'll be the reason for my hair white. Anise, it's best not to try anything when a man is being in love with a woman alright", he told her directly.

Her eyes widened and she giggled, "So that's what they are doing, are they?".

He shrugged, "It was merely an assumption on my part. Now go prepare yourself for the wealthy Astor".

Luke found Tear humming one of Yulia's fonic hymns as she paced the docks. He cleared his throat to gain her attention which he did immediately.

"Tear, I'm sorry about being so persuasive earlier", he told her, "I'm glad you stopped me".

She smiled at him, shaking her head slightly, "Luke, you were only trying to cheer me up so I wouldn't be thinking about tomorrow".

"I know", he said, "But I think I have something that really might take your mind off the current situation". With that he strode towards her and took her right hand in his. She blushed at the gesture and went almost as red as his hair when he placed his hand over her open palm. He removed his hand to reveal a silver chain with a glittering amethyst jewel.

She stared at it for a full one minute. Her mother's gift, the only reminiscence of her she had given away to that coachman the first day she had met Luke.

"How?" she could only ask. He shook his head with a smile and taking it from her; he placed it around her neck.

"There", he said backing away slightly, "Now it's beautiful". She could only look up at him with tear filled eyes, tears that wouldn't flow. But for once, she truly felt content and didn't think about the next day.

**Tada, this was a fic that suddenly popped in my head. I was confused if I should post it as a one shot or include this in my other story but settled for the former. Reviews would be nice.**


End file.
